


Elevators and Confessions

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith gets flustered, Mutual Pining, it's cute, pidge is chill about it, she doesn't know what's going on, steamy? (not really), these two smol beans are stuck in an elevator, this ship will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: When Lance sees an opportunity to lock people in an elevator. He takes it.





	Elevators and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://img08.deviantart.net/e891/i/2016/351/b/5/kidge_week___day_2___secret_by_harei_ruto-darw9lh.jpg 
> 
> Honestly, how could people not ship this after seeing the fan art??? I love k lionheart's work tbh. You can find A LOT of Kidge fan art in her tumblr page.

It's been a long day for Keith. He's been training non-stop ever since Shiro has gone missing and there is no sign of him stopping. He only stopped this once to eat some space goo before continuing. Keith pressed on the button to call the Altean version of an elevator and sighed as he ran his hand through his sweaty, ink black hair. His shirt was clinging onto him due to his extensive training and he smelt of sweat. So he wasn't really pleasant by the time Lance passed by.

"Keith what died in your pants?" Keith sighed in frustration and turned to glare at Lance, "What?"

Lance raised his hands in surrender and backed up a step, "I mean, not to offend you or anything... but you stink." Keith took a deep breath, trying to contain himself before he punches Lance square in the face.

Patience yields focus.

But he lost it when he felt multiple sprays and the sudden appearance of men's cologne. "Did you just-?" Lance quickly hid the bottle of men's cologne behind his back and gave a nervous grin, "Hey, man! I was just doing you a favor!" Keith growled and grabbed a fistful of Lance's shirt, "Then let me do you a favor and fix your face!" Lance quickly covered his face with his hands and braced for the impact. 

He knew that Keith had been training extra lately so he also knew that Keith has gotten stronger than the last time he fought with Keith. So he was extremely grateful when the elevator opened right before Keith punched his face. 

`-`

Pidge was happily typing on her laptop in her room right above the training deck. The team found some clues as to where Shiro might be and it was her job to crack a code. She's been working non-stop and hasn't left the laptop nor her room. And, unfortunately, ever since she started working on the code, she could also hear training in the training deck. What's so unfortunate is that she may have developed a crush on him since Shiro left. With Keith piloting the black lion now, he started to get closer with her since they both had the weakest bond. He helped her train while she taught him the basics of the Lion's technology. 

They bonded with jokes (surprisingly enough, Keith has a good sense of humor), stories, and cuddles (of course they were '"unintentional" and only happened when they both fell asleep while talking). So when Pidge started feeling butterflies in her stomach, she knew something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to have a crush on her teammate. But she does. And she knows something's gonna happen.

Pidge's stomach growled as she waited for her code to break a firewall put up by the Galra and she groaned. She hasn't eaten in days so now would be a good time to eat a bit. Pidge swung her feet off the side of her bed and picked up her computer. She slid on her shoes and shuffled out of her room, squinting as she tried to get used to the bright lights of the castle contrasting her dark room.

She mounted the elevator and waited for her code to permit her access to a map of Galra controlled planets. She sat criss-cross on the floor and as she waited, put up her hair in a ponytail. Her hair grew since the last time she cut it and was now just below the shoulders and since she was so used to short hair, she usually puts it in ponytails. 

It was early in the morning so she wasn't expecting anyone up at this time. Oh, she was very wrong.

Suddenly, the door opened and she looked up, expecting to see the hallway to the kitchen, but instead had the view of Lance cowering under Keith's angry grasp and a punch ready to be thrown. 

Immediately, Keith's head turned to see who was in the elevator and found Pidge peering up at him from behind her computer, the light illuminating her face so well that he started blushing at the mere view. Pidge smirked at the view, "Oh no. Go ahead and punch him, Keith. Don't let me stop you." Pidge comically propped her head up with her hands as she placed them on her legs, her closed fists holding up her face. 

Keith rolled his eyes and let go of Lance, "Whatever." Lance fell on his behind as Keith walked in the elevator with Pidge and the doors slid shut. Though, that didn't change the fact that Keith blushed once Pidge came into view. Nor does it change the other fact that Lance knew of a certain crush Keith had on Pidge. Lance quickly got up to his feet and ran towards the control room. 

`-`

Inside the elevator it was kind of awkward especially since Pidge was busy typing away in her laptop. Keith was in a corner trying to gather up the courage to talk to his teammate. He took a step next to Pidge and bent his knees to be at the same height and watched the screen as she typed quickly through the computer, "What are you doing?" Pidge froze at his close proximity and Keith started getting nervous thinking that he did something wrong.

Soon enough, Pidge collected herself and managed to reply coolly, "Trying to find Shiro." Keith nodded and kept watching her work, not noticing Pidge's blush creeping up her cheeks, "You've been training again." It was more a statement than a question, she knew he was training, she just wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah. I mean- yea." 

Pidge mentally sighed and thought, Why does he have to be so awkward?

Suddenly, the elevator stopped abruptly and Keith ended up falling on top of Pidge, causing the two to stutter and flail around trying to get up. Keith stood up and looked towards the ceiling, "Hey! Any one there?" He called out, trying to catch someone's attention. Pidge went back to her laptop and tried to find out what was wrong with the elevator, suddenly, they hear a voice through the speaker.

"Hey guys, we're trying to figure out what's wrong with the elevator so sit tight." It was Hunk but soon enough another voice joined them and Keith was ready to beat someone up the moment they would be free. "Don't worry, we'll give you and Pidge some ... time alone ... to figure this out." Keith could basically hear Lance's smirk in his voice and so ready to use him as a punching bag when they're free.

"What are you talking about, why would we do-"

"Hunk!" 

"...Ohh..."

Soon enough the voices stopped and Pidge was completely confused as to what was going on. But that didn't stop her from checking what was wrong with the elevator. "According to the Castle's controls, the elevator was forced to stop. That's weird." Keith breathed deeply through his nose and cursed Lance's existence. He knew Lance wouldn't let them leave if he didn't confess to Pidge, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they just started because of some feelings he isn't even sure he has.

Why do I even like Pidge?

He didn't mean it in a mean way, he just genuinely wanted to know what he liked about her. Pidge then abruptly stood up, "Hold on, I think I can fix this." Pidge hurried towards the elevator's wall and almost tripped over her laptop, causing Keith to chuckle and Pidge to blush a deep red.

That's why.

Pidge started working on the control panel of the elevator and Keith awkwardly watched from behind, "Pidge?"

"Mhm?"

"It's probably not going to work." 

"Why would you say that?"

"Knowing Lance, he probably got Hunk to mess with the controls."

Pidge groaned, "He did, there's nothing wrong with the controls here and I can't get it to work. We're stuck here until they decide to let us out."

Keith nodded in agreement and sat criss-cross on the floor leaning against the wall, listening to Pidge as she continued, "Do you have any idea to get them to make the elevator move again?" Keith closed his eyes and silently prayed that his plan would work, "Yeah." Pidge turned her head in the most adorable way possible and stared at the half-galran with her honey brown eyes, "How?"

Keith took a deep breath and smashed his lips on hers. Pidge sat in confused awe but quickly started moving her mouth against his. Keith started to pull back once she started kissing him back, having a surprised reaction. but couldn't let go when Pidge's hands grabbed his face by behind his ear and part of his jawline and pushed him closer to her so they could continue. Keith slowly placed his hands on the ground with Pidge's criss-crossed legs in between. His knees were against the ground and he would've fallen if it weren't for Pidge's tight grip on him. 

Their kisses became rough and sloppy and they eventually pulled apart to breathe. Pidge opened her eyes to see Keith in a daze and one second he was there, the other second he was gone. Pidge sat with a small smile and yelled after him, "Cute."

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
